fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Altair Duskblade
Altair is a powerful mage shrouded in mystery. Altair is proficient in Claw Magic and Weapon Magic. He roams the night taking jobs that havent been taken by guilds and helps the towns people of the towns he visits. Appearence Altair has shady white hair and bright blue eyes. He has X shaped scars on each of his arms. He has a purple and grey shirt with a black collar and purple pants. He has a red scarf, a blue fabric coming off the back of his shirt, and metallic gloves and boots. He is 5'7" and weighs 126 lbs. Personality Altair helps those in need and fights for the good of others and himself. Though he helps others, he feels he is not completely bound to them and that there should be some sense of freedom. He is much more active at night and prefers to do most of his work then to stay out of enemies sight. After helping someone, Altair does not interfere with them anymore and usually refrains from jobs involving personal things and completely refrains for assassination. He prefers not to kill targets and usually subdues them, but may resort to killing if necessary. But never killing for someones own needs. Equipment *Mist Reavers: Altairs main weapons of combat. The Mist Reavers are dual katar's which he uses to fight with. The Mist Reavers are said to be forged from steel infused with moonlight and night enrgy with the power of magic. This form of metal becomes extremely powerful and durable. These claws being infused with magic energy can perform powerful magic spells using Altair's Claw Magic. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities: *'Increased Strength': Altair has strength far greater than an average person. *'Increased Speed and Agility': Altair has increased dexterity, speed, and jumping power. Allowing him to travel to normally unreachable places and be able to quickly attack and avoid enemies. *'Stealth': Altair is very stealthy and can move through the night silently with ease. Magic Abilities: Claw Magic: *'Twilight Dagues': Unleashing the Mist Reavers full power, Altair viciously slashes the target with moon and night infused slashes which erradicate it. *'Claw Shot': A ranged attack in which hundreds of Altair's blades are shot off the base of each of his claws to attack the opponent. *'Slash Tornado': Altair quickly spins around at high velocity; then by charging the opponent they are hit by Altair's claws at high speeds. *'Energy Drill': Altair's claws rotate like a drill at high speeds and become cloaked in energy followed by Altair attacking the target. *'Claw Épée ': Altair charges up energy in his claws, then launches forward with a power filled attack. Weapon Magic *'Shuriken Blast': Altair summons a large amount of shurikens which speed twords the target to slash them. *'Chakram Slicer': A large chakram is summoned to be thrown at the opponent. *'Battle Bow': Altair puts his hands as if he was holding a bow at full knock. Then a Fully knocked bow and a multitude of arrows appear in his hands. He then shoots many arrows to hit opponents from far away. *'Broadsword': Altair raises hands above him and a large broadsword appears. He then swings downward to take out enemies infront of him or use a powerful ground pound. Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Claw Magic User Category:Male Category:Characters